Amusement Park
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Today is Kinsora's birthday. So where do they want to go for her special day? *CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR KUROSHITSUJI, WHICH IS IN FACT MENTIONED IN HERE*


**It's been a while since I wrote a Vocaloid one-shot. It's a nice change of pace. Hope you enjoy it! Since my birthday's nearby, it's the only plot that I can get up.**

**Oh yeah, *small SPOILER warning **_**(OK, maybe a BIG one)* for**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**(Black Butler)**_** if anyone reads that.**

**------**

Today was her birthday. And yet it was just another day in her life.

Just as always, she woke up and yawned out her sleepiness. Marking that it was her birthday, she dressed up in her usual get-up and headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast. The morning was quiet, just like every other day, and like every day, Kinsora was cooking up pancakes and eggs.

"Good morning."

She didn't have to turn around to feel warm arms wrap around her waist and long, purple hair flow in front of her. Before, she'd be in complete panic mode and struggle to get out of it. But she didn't want to leave his embrace. She actually enjoyed being in it. He nuzzled her neck.

"Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Th-thanks…Gakupo." She blushed, focusing on the eggs. "Had a good sleep, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"No?"

"Of course not. I had a lot on my mind."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing but you."

Her face went completely red, causing him to laugh and tighten his embrace. She squeaked, but found herself enjoying the small time they had together. With all the time that she was hanging out with the family, they barely had any alone time together. This was a nice change of pace.

"Geez. Don't you two lovebirds get any form of privacy?"

Almost then, they immediately flew off each other. And just like that, Luka was walking through the door, her hair damp from a shower and wrapped in a towel, heading toward the living room. Stomping after her was Meiko, who looked rather annoyed at something.

"C'mon, Luka! Give them some alone time! They really deserve it!" She stated.

"That's on their own terms."

"Well…now that the moment's ruined." Kinsora turned to Gakupo. "Can you set up the table?"

"Heh…" He bowed to her. "The lady's wishes are the butler's commands."

Kinsora stared in confusion as Gakupo began to go on with his tasks. She began to wonder where he got those terms when he saw Kaito walk through the door reading **Kuroshitsuji**, and then got where he got it. She ignored it and went back with her cooking, only to feel someone bump her away.

"It's your birthday, Kinsora." She saw Miku grin. "Let me do the cooking. You should just relax today."

She stared at her for a few minutes before nodding and heading toward the couch. Right then and there, she got glomped by her favorite twins. She couldn't really get what they were saying _(since they were glomping her so much)_, but she was able to pull out a lot of Happy Birthday's from them.

"Hey, leave the birthday girl be." Kaito smiled. "She needs the relaxation."

"It's OK, Kaito." Kinsora said, avoiding looking at his smile. "I enjoy this, really."

"Yeah, Kaito! Don't be so whiny." Rin smiled. "Onee-chan is being LOVED on her birthday!"

"Yeah! Lots of twin love!"

You can just imagine how Kinsora processed that statement.

So as she was plugging back a huge nosebleed from the faces of the extremely clingy twins, Kaito was continuing with his book. Around that moment of scrambling, she felt someone pull her arm out of the twin mass and dangle herself in his arms.

"Now, now, children." Gakupo grinned. "There's enough of her to go around."

"No fair, Gaku-kun!" Rin jumped on the couch. "You already have all the love of onee-chan!"

"Stop stealing her away like that!" Len whined as well.

"Well, I had to get your attention sooner or later." Gakupo smiled. "It's already breakfast time."

**------**

"Seriously, Kaito." Meiko said through a full mouth. "It's not nice to be reading at the table."

"Sh. This is getting interesting." Kaito flipped through the pages again.

"Leave him be." Luka sighed. "He's almost done. He'll put it down sooner or later."

"You want him to finish that book so that you get to read it afterward, huh?" Meiko grinned.

"…"

"Relax. I'm on the reading list after you."

Everyone laughed as Luka turned away and continued to eat her breakfast. Instead, they focused on the two lovebirds next to them, who was still a little shy of showing affection in front of the entire family. Not that anyone could blame them on that, of course.

"So…what's the plan for today, birthday girl?" .Miku asked.

"Um…haven't given it much thought." Kinsora answered. "I got a break from work, so I guess we can head out to the amusement park."

"_**I WANNA GO ON THE BIG RIDES!"**_ Rin and Len both declared.

"That's a little much for you two, isn't it?" Luka asked.

"We have the rodarolla!" Len declared.

"We can handle those evil rides!" Rin answered.

"Besides…" Meiko grinned. "There's always The Tunnel of Love…"

At those four words, the two of them blushed. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at their shyness, which was expected from her but not from him. A sudden scream echoed throughout the room, and they saw Kaito dart up to his feet, the book tight in his hands, covered with sweat.

"K-Kaito? What's wrong?" Kinsora panicked.

"S-S-S-S-S…" He was trying to form words. "S-S-Seba…blo-blo…"

"What?!" Luka darted to her feet. "What the heck?!"

"What happened?! What happened?!"

Everyone watched as the two women jumped to their feet and dash to where Kaito was standing, staring at the few pages that they were allowed to see. Almost immediately, they started stuttering as well, pointing toward the book as they started flipping rapidly through the pages.

"No way! That has got to be a mistake!" Luka panicked.

"What the f**k?!" Meiko pointed in the book. "That's not even possible! Major technicality! He's a freakin' demon, so that can't even be possible! Not with those people and weapons!!"

"What's going on?" Gakupo asked, arm around Kinsora.

"Well…" Luka looked up, trying to look calm. "If we're going to be doing that Black Butler cosplay for the next concert…uh…let's just say that you probably would be the reason that the people are going to start rioting."

"What?! OK, what happened to Sebastian!?"

He darted up to his feet and started looking through the pages. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he collapsed onto the ground. Kinsora panicked and dashed toward her boyfriend, hoping that whatever fate his idol was suffering. Fortunately, he woke up a few seconds later.

"Gakupo…!" She sighed.

"God, I hope I'm dreaming…" He sat up. "That cannot be possible."

"Believe it. It happened." Kaito answered.

"Are you OK, Gakupo?" Kinsora asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, I'll be fine. Just a bit of shock." He touched her arm. "The lady shouldn't be worried."

"Can't help but." She smiled.

"Hey, uh…not to sound mean but…" Len stood up. "Can we go to the amusement park now?"

**------**

With the latest technology and engineering, the amusement park was huge and filled with roller coasters. As expected, the twins were running around with Kaito asking for all the cotton candy and ice cream that they wanted. Of course, being ice cream, Kaito can't resist.

"Oooh! Look! It's The Alps!" Meiko pointed at a huge roller coaster. "I am so going on that!"

"Me too!" Miku answered.

"I wanna try that." Gakupo folded his arms.

Kinsora couldn't help but shiver. She didn't really like big roller coasters. Of course, everyone already knew that, so they didn't bother to ask her if she wanted to come along. So as the others dragged the twins and Kaito to the line, Kinsora silently sat in front of it, waiting for the small group to come back. It was then that she saw an ice cream cone dangle in front of her.

"Getting hungry?"

"Gakupo?" She took it as he sat down next to her. "I thought you'd be on the ride."

"The line was too long." He said. "I couldn't wait that long to be with you."

She blushed cutely as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They looked around and saw a nice little costume shop next to their location with a food store. Gakupo turned to his girlfriend, a small smile on his face, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"They might be coming back." She said.

"The line really was long, you know."

**------**

She ended up finding a nice outfit that she couldn't help but buying. It was simple one-piece outfit that had simple black and white lines that fit with the Lolita boots that she was wearing. She was holding a nice black umbrella, which ended up looking nice, but she felt like such a Lolita. And it was basically ruined with the glasses.

"Is the young master enjoying herself?"

She turned around to see Gakupo in a butler outfit, bowing down to her from the waist, which she couldn't help but blush at. He straightened himself out, and she noticed that his katana was still tied up at his side. He smiled his usual cheeky smile, which couldn't help but attract attention. One of them turned to him.

"You're Sebastian, aren't you?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" Gakupo answered.

"Aren't you dead?"

"Of course not." He answered, bowing to them. "A man like me cannot die."

"See? I told you!" The other man slapped his arm. "It's a freakin' technicality!"

As they walked away, Gakupo laughed as he turned back to Kinsora, who was now blushing and trying to hide behind her parasol. He took her hand and kissed it, which made her already red face even redder. The women around them all began to curse their luck.

"I hope they weren't a bother to you." He smiled.

"They weren't." She said. "I like this outfit. Where's the register?"

"I'll buy it, milady." He smiled. "You just follow with me."

Kinsora couldn't help but follow his orders. And with the amount of wooing that he was using on the poor saleslady, he was able to drop the price in half. As they walked out of the door, they saw the others walking toward them, their eyes huge on the outfits.

"They're inside."

"I call it."

They all ran inside, leaving her alone with Gakupo. He laughed and wrapped another arm around his lovely girlfriend, and she smiled yet again, feeling a sense of warm joy in her spirit. After a few seconds of standing, they decided that sitting was a good idea.

"Speaking of which, I just thought of something."

"What?" Kinsora looked at her.

"I never asked you what you wanted to wish for." He asked with a smile.

"I don't want to." Kinsora said. "I already have everything I want. A stable income, great friends, a loving family…"

"Me?"

"Especially you." She smiled.

"Yes, well…" He stroked her hair. "There is one thing that you're wishing for."

She wanted to question what he was talking about when he suddenly kissed her. She didn't want to pull away, and that's when she realized that she actually wanted that. They haven't kissed ever since they hooked up. After what felt like forever, they pulled away, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Happy birthday, princess." He whispered.

_Yeah…_

She really was a princess, wasn't she?

**------**

**Sorry that it's all fluff and everything. It's a nice change from the midterms that I'm going to be having.**


End file.
